Fishy Boy
by magno-elf
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! Meets Yu_Yu_Hakusho in a bazar twist
1. Default Chapter

It is late at night.. about 2:15. Yugi is lying in bed.  
  
Yugi: I'm getting really worried. *he looks at his stuffed animal lying next to him* He's been gone for almost the whole night! I never should have given him permission to go out..  
  
Yami is at this saloon down town with a bunch of other people crowding around him and Yami's not very-well known arch rival, Yuske. Yami and Yuske are having a game of darts. But not an ordinary game of darts. a SUPER game of darts. A game of darts that know one walks away from unharmed.  
  
Yami: You will never prevail, Yuske. No matter how good of a dart player you maybe.  
  
Yuske: You may have been the best duelist in Japan, but I am the best spirit.ah..I mean, spirit mint eater, there is!  
  
Yami walks over to the near by pool table and took a long swig at his drink. After a second of drinking he threw his glass down and started to cough.  
  
Yuske: hahah!! See, you can't even handle a mislay little drink! *He goes over to his drink and drinks it down, then he immediately started to cough as well.  
  
Yami: Who is the chum now, Yuske? Hehe!! * he took is dart and tried to balance it on his nose, but it being so pointy and all, it fell off and pierced his cheek.* Ow!!!  
  
Yuske: Whats-a matter, Yami? Have trouble shaving this morning??  
  
Yami: Never mind that. Lets get on with this game.  
  
So, Yuske and Yami stood back-to-back, each holding a dart. Then they each took 5 paces forward. Then, on the count of three they turned around and threw the dart right at eachother!!  
  
Yami: Ahhhh!!!!!  
  
Yuske: Nooooo!!!!! Back in Yugi's bed...  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhhh!!! Man, I shouldn't have had that last triple burrito with extra salsa..I'm really getting some bad heart burn. Maybe I shoul get up and get some milk.  
  
Yugi walked down stairs to find Grandpa sitting on top o the TV in his long underwere acting like a statue.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa?? Are you ok?  
  
Grandpa: Yugi? Is that you? Why, yes, of course it is! Yugi, I am wonderingif you could do me a favor..you go go and get me a sandwich? I would really enjoy it.  
  
Yugi: Sure Grandpa.but why are you on top of the TV?  
  
Grandpa: What are you talking about? I'm not onl top of the TV.  
  
Yugi: ok, Grandpa.what ever you say  
  
Yugi made Grandpa a sandwich and poured himself a glass of milk.  
  
Yugi: Here ya go, Grandpa. Don't stay up there too late..  
  
Grandpa: Oh, this reminds of the good old days, when I was working for the sumberine corporation! *Starts to sing* Ohhhh, I have been working so long, and the day is so long, but I will go back home before long!  
  
Yugi: man, he is getting weirder and weirder..  
  
Back at the Saloon:  
  
Yuske: Yami.you got me.. I didn't you think you had it in ya.  
  
Yami: well.You got me too. This is truly a game of skill.and I think we both proved that we have it!  
  
*Yami and Yuske had caught the others dart in between each of there thumbs and index fingers* Yami: Now that that game is over, how about a round of drinks...on me!!!!!  
  
*Everyone cheered. As everyone got there free drinks, this lady with blue hair came up to Yuske*  
  
Botan: Yuske, did you arrest him yet?  
  
Yuske: NO, not yet. This is harder then you would think. I can't arrest Yami until I get a good reason, and so far he hasn't done anything that is illegal.  
  
Botan: Well, you had better hurry up, because the boss is getting awfully ancius about that millennium puzzle, and for some reason this man who owns a major corporation has already offered $10,000,000 just to have Yami arrested. If you want to stay alive, I would suggest hurring up with it.  
  
*With that, Botan left the Saloon on her oar*  
  
Yuske: *walks over to Yami, who is trying to stuff as many olives into his mouth as possible* say, Yami.  
  
Yami: *spits out all of the olives* Yes?  
  
Yuske: lets go for a walk, huh?  
  
Yami: Sure!! Why don't I take you home with me, and you can sleep at the foot of my bed? *Yami took Yuske by the callor and dragged him outside*  
  
Yami: I think I shall call you.fluffy. Yes, Fluffy! That is a brillient name!  
  
Yuske: Look, Yami, you are obviously drunk, so.  
  
Yami: My, what a tlented dog, youa re. You can talk and everything! You are going to really like living with my other soul.  
  
Yuske: Other soul?  
  
Yami: yes! I share a body most of the time with a fine young boy named Yugi. Or is he a fish.?  
  
Yuske: So you share a body with some other person?? *thinks: This is perfact! Now I can arrest him for illegal use of a mortals body! Then the boss will have what he wants, That one buisness guy will have what he wants, and then Botan will lay off me for a while. But just to be sure, I should probably look onto this more closely. I mean, I wouldn't want to arrest this guy cuz he has a fish.*  
  
Next time:  
  
Will Yuske arrest Yami for frogelent body sharing? Will Yugi ever get rid of his heart burn? Will Grandpa ever realize that he is on top fo the TV??? Find out, on out next edition! 


	2. Lamp Post

Chapter Two  
  
Yugi is laying in bed sound asleep when there is a knock at the door  
  
Yami: Hello??? I know your awake.I see the TV on inside..  
  
Yususke: Umm, Yami, are you sure this is your house? I mean, it looks so.. normal.  
  
Yami: Well of course it is!!! This is where I eat lunch everyday *points to the lamp post *  
  
Yususke: Umm.why don't we ring the doorbell and find out? *starts to press the door bell*  
  
Yami: NOOOOOO!!!!! * dives in front of Yususke's finger* you got me.don't worry about it.you go on.the world needs you more then they need me.  
  
Yususke: Yami, you idiot! *rings the door bell*  
  
Grandpa: *opens the door* Yes, can I help you?  
  
Yususke: I'm sorry to bother you sir.but does this guy live here?  
  
Grandpa: *looks at Yami* Yugi? You've grown since an hour ago!! How did you get outside?  
  
Yususke: So his name is Yugi?  
  
Grandpa: What? Who's Yugi?  
  
Yususke: You just said THIS was Yugi.*holds up Yami by the hair*  
  
Grandpa: Oh, no, no, no.that's Yugi.  
  
Yususke: Ok.well.could we come in.  
  
Grandpa: Well of course you can. This is, after all, Yugi.  
  
They go inside and Grandpa leads them to the TV room. He clings onto the TV and starts to climb it falling off once and then finally getting on.  
  
Grandpa: So.what brings you nice boys here?  
  
Yususke: Umm.well I came to bring back your.ahh, son?  
  
Grandpa: Oh my gosh.you've found my son. wow!! I need to take him to that Nets game we never got to go to! But I could have sworn I had a daughter.  
  
Yususke: Oh well.how is "Yugi" related to you?  
  
Grandpa: Oh, Yugi is up stairs sleeping.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT??? You told me that this retard was Yugi!!!! *points to Yami laying on the floor drooling*  
  
Grandpa: Oh no. That boy resembles my grandson.but is much too tall and stupid.  
  
Yususke: Ok.do you mind if I go up and take a look at your grandson?  
  
Grandpa: Oh, so your asking if I would permit you to go up stairs, look at my 14year old grandson, even though you're a complete stranger, and even though I was watching TV and saw that a cereal murderer is on the lose, and you seem to resemble him? You are asking if I mind? Well of course you can!!!! More the merrier, I always say!!  
  
Yususke: Ok.we'll be down in second.come on.who ever you are. *drags Yami by his puzzle around his neck*  
  
They get to Yugi's room, but before opening the door Yususke hears some strange noises coming from inside.  
  
Muffled voice of Yugi: It was very nice to have you over for a spot of tea Mrs. Rumkins. But I must admit, your flaming red hair is very raggedy. But I guess that makes sense since you are a raggedy Anne Doll.  
  
Yususke: man, these people are strange.umm, can I come in?  
  
Yugi from inside: Who's there??  
  
Yususke: Well.I think I've found something that belongs to you..  
  
Yugi from inside: Oh? What is it?  
  
Yususke: It's this guy!!! *Bursts inside holding Yami by the ear*  
  
Yugi: Oh.that something.  
  
Tune in next time to see the third installment of Fishy Boy 


End file.
